The Strawberry vs The Death God
by Tinxies
Summary: Chapter 2: Just Rukia being awesome in the kitchen.
1. Round 1: Thank you, Rukia

Thanks Belle for the ideas. ^^

I do not own Bleach. Please R&R. Much appreciated.

* * *

"...You think you can skip class without me knowing? I've been watching you Kurosaki!" The tough looking teacher yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo just sat there, taking every word. He really couldn't be bothered at all. He's too tired from fighting countless hollow the night before and he had been caught sleeping on the rooftop during classes.

"Now, follow me to the Principal's-"

"Sensei! Some students are fighting over there!"

The teacher turned around toward the voice. Rukia was there by the fence, pointing at a direction below. He immediately ran down the stairs. Ichigo watched the teacher being fooled with no emotion and interest. He wondered since when had Rukia been standing there but decided to just ignore it.

"Thanks Rukia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hmph...You'll die without me, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at Rukia, giving her the yeah-right look.

"No, seriously. You'll die without me." Rukia said convincingly.

"I won't die without you. I've been living just fine without you, before I even met you."

"Yeah. But I saved you on the very first day we met. If I hadn't been there, you'd be dead."

"I can fight on my own you know?" Ichigo insisted.

"You can't fight a hollow without shinigami powers. You won't win. You may be able to land a hit or two but you won't be able to kill it. It will kill you first." Rukia said matter of factly.

"Well, I'll just have Inoue bring me back to life. She can do that."

"How do you know that she wants to bring you back?"

"Come on, she'll bring me back."

"You don't know that." Rukia said almost instantly.

They both stared hard at each other. Rukia was grinning slightly, feeling she's winning this argument. Ichigo got up all of a sudden and left.

"Oi Ichigo, if you just leave like that, it's going to be my win."

"I'm going to ask her myself!" Ichigo shouted back. And Rukia decided to follow him.

"You know, if I win this time, I know what I want." Said Rukia after catching up to him.

.

.

.

"Inoue, you'll bring me back to life if I die right?"

"Eh?"

"Are you dying Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, crossing her hand.

"You will right?" Ichigo ignored Tatsuki and focussed solely on Orihime.

"Erm...but you're not dying or anything right Kurosaki-kun?"

"See, she doesn't want to bring you back." Rukia joined in.

"Shut up. She still hasn't answered me."

"Maybe she will. But only for the first five times. If you die for the sixth time, she'll just find somebody else." Tatsuki said, grinning.

"What?" Rukia and Ichigo said in unison, both looking at Tatsuki and then at Orihime when Tatsuki pointed at Orihime.

"Er...I..."

Tatsuki chuckled.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime pouted at her best friend. And Tatsuki laughed.

.

.

.

"Well, that didn't help."

"You know Ichigo...I've been thinking."

"Sure you have." Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia glared at him as a warning.

"Inoue basically got her power from you. Your so-stupidly-huge reiatsu influenced hers."

"So?"

"Your reiatsu increased after you became a shinigami. You got your shinigami power from me. If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't be a shinigami. If you're not a shinigami, Inoue wouldn't have her power. If she doesn't have her power, she can't bring you back to life."

Ichigo deadpanned. Rukia grinned.

"Besides, Inoue didn't have any power the day we met. So, if you die that day, she couldn't bring you back."

Ichigo sighed. Rukia grinned wider.

"Fine!" Ichigo said finally, surrendering.

"Say it."

"...You win." Ichigo said reluctantly.

"So?"

"...We'll hang that stupid Chappy picture in my room." Ichigo said more reluctantly. Followed by a kick at the back of his head.


	2. Round 2: It explodes!

Thank you Belle for the microwave. =P

I do not own Bleach. Do R&R.

* * *

Ichigo lay down on his bed reading a manga. His signature frown got deeper when he heard someone running up the stairs. Not that he couldn't figure out who it was since they were the only ones at home now. Ichigo tried to figure out what could have happen. Many possibilities came to his mind but he decided to just wait.

"Ichigo, it explodes!" Rukia came running in after bursting open the door.

"What?" That was not one of the many possibilities he had thought of.

Ichigo got up and looked at Rukia questioningly. Rukia stood there with big eyes. He couldn't quite decide whether it was from shock or she was proud with her work. Knowing Rukia, it could just be both.

"What do you mean it explodes? Were you heating up a bomb?"

"From the looks of it, yeah." Rukia answered, there was a glint of smug in her voice. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief.

"The inside of the machine is fabulous." Rukia continued.

Ichigo stood up and walked past Rukia. He had to see it for himself.

When he arrived at the kitchen, the microwave was the first thing he looked for. The inside was indeed fabulous. He could see bits and pieces of what used to be slices of pizza. The cheese and sauce decorated the glass. Ichigo heard Rukia coming from behind him and turned to her.

"How?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to the microwave.

"I did exactly as you said. And then it explodes."

"No. If you did exactly as I said, it won't explode. It will just heat the pizza up."

"Are you trying to blame me?" Rukia asked defensively.

"Who else is there to blame?"

"You. You told me which button to push and I did as you said. That happened a few minutes after I pushed the button. So, it's your fault."

"What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"It's not twisted. It's simple logic."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might have pushed the wrong button?"

"No. Because I didn't push the wrong one. Stop trying to put the blame on me."

"Argh! Just shut up and clean that up. Yuzu's gonna freak out if she sees that." Ichigo gave up arguing with Rukia. He could never win.

Rukia walked closer to the microwave and examined the inside while Ichigo looked for a cloth. Rukia took a pot lid and covered herself with it. Her other hand reached out to open the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo who had found some cloth stood watching Rukia's action.

"Defending myself." Rukia said simply. Her eyes still on the microwave.

"From?"

"Something might come out from there. You know, like in the manga I read."

"Oh dear God..." Ichigo sighed. Rukia stared at him, confused with his behaviour.

Ichigo went to open the microwave and pointed the inside to Rukia.

"The only thing in there is pizza that you just murdered. Now just clean this mess up will you?"

"Geez, calm down. I was just being cautious."

The two shinigamis spent a few minutes cleaning the microwave. By the end of it, Ichigo washed the cloth and Rukia looked inside the microwave to see if they had missed something. She then turned to Ichigo and said,

"Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo didn't turn from the sink, cleaning the cloth still.

"I'm still hungry."

* * *

AN: We all know what kind of manga Rukia loves. XD


End file.
